


Conveniences

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold air hits Dean’s back as the cheap shower curtain slides open . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conveniences

Cold air hits Dean’s back as the cheap shower curtain slides open. He’s about to turn around and tear Sammy a new one for interrupting the first shower he’s had in three days, when he’s shoved up against the wall, Sam flush against his back.

He manages, “Sammy, what the hell?” before Sam’s hands are everywhere. Hot water sliding over hotter skin, Sam’s hand slipping over his chest, down his stomach, gripping his cock. Jerking hard and fast and ohfuckyes. He comes, licking water from his lips.

“Dude. Good idea. Easier clean up.” He feels Sam smile against his back.


End file.
